He Wan't Me, He Got Me, Finally He Hurt Me
by rainrhainyrianarhianie
Summary: Namanya adalah Sehun. Dia seorang laki-laki tapi tidak lemah daripada perempuan. Baginya pria dewasa lebih mampu berkhianat. Kebahagiaan adalah saudara kepahitan. Sehun yang tak mengerti apa-apa, Menjadi korban pelecehan seksual ayahnya sendiri. Kaihun, Krishun with Chanyeol


Title : He Wan't Me, He Got Me, Finally He Hurt Me!

Pairing : Krishun, Kaihun with Chanyeol.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kris, Chanyeol

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

Summary :

Namanya adalah Sehun. Dia seorang laki-laki tapi tidak lemah daripada perempuan. Baginya pria dewasa lebih mampu berkhianat. Kebahagiaan adalah saudara kepahitan. Sehun yang tak mengerti apa-apa, Menjadi korban pelecehan seksual ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

.** SPECIAL DEICATED TO HYUN HIROSHI**

_Rain terharu dengan banyaknya support dari kalian, terutama my little dongsaeng-Hyun Hiroshi-_

_Terima kasih telah memberikan cinta sebesar ini. Tanpa kalian Rain bukan apa-apa._

_Bukan hanya untuk Hyun Hiroshi saja, kalian juga termasuk kok. _

_Para reader, reviewer, yang rajin banget Fav & Foll juga sider._

.

.

.

Warning :Yaoi, Pedofil, Incest.

RAINRHAINYRIANARHIANIE PRESENT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**.**

.

The story is begin

.

.

.

Siapa yang dapat menjamin bahwa seorang bayi tidak memiliki daya ingat? Buktinya dia mengingat jelas proses kelahirannya sendiri. Bahkan mengingat suara sang ibu mendendangkan alunan pengantar tidur. Ketika dia masih meringkuk didalam perutnya. Dia juga masih ingat pertengkaran antara ayah dan ibunya. Seorang ayah yang tega menuduh bahwa janin dalam kandungan bukan miliknya. Ibu hanya menangis mengusap-usap kulit perutnya dan menentramkan perasaan bayi didalamnya.

Ibu itu mengatakan agar anaknya memaafkan kekhilafan ayahnya. Setiap malam sesosok ibu kerap mengulang-ulang bahwa kelak dia akan menjadi anak yang kuat dengan atau tanpa figure ayah.

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Sehun. Dia seorang laki-laki tapi tidak lemah daripada perempuan. Dialah yang membantu ibu melahirkan, bukan dokter kandungan. Ketika wanita itu kehabisan nafas dan sudah tidak dapat lagi tenaga, Sehun bayi menggigiti dinding vagina ibu dengan gusi supaya jalan keluar untuknya lebih mudah. Ketika detak jantungnya melemah dan desah nafasnya tinggal satu-satu, Sehun menendang rahim ibunya dan mendorong tubuhnya sendiri agar keluar keras-keras.

Dokter kandungan memegang kedua kaki sehun dan mengangkatnya hingga jungkir balik. Sehun bayi menangis keras. Sehun ingin memeluk ibunya. Tapi sang dokter seperti tak peduli. Ia malah menggunting tali pusar Sehun lalu menaruhnya ke dalam gendongan suster yang selanjutnya memandikan Sehun.

Sehun berteriak memohon ibu, namun suster mengeringkan badan Sehun memakai handuk kemudian membebat Sehun dengan selimut. Dokter lantas menutup tubuh ibunya dengan kain putih. Sang suster membawa Sehun keluar dari kamar bersalin terpisah selamanya dari ibunya.

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Sehun. Dia seorang laki-laki tapi tidak lemah daripada perempuan. Karena Sehun tak menghisap asi dari ibunya. Dia menghisap lollipop dibalik celana ayahnya. Dan Sehun menyedot habis lollipop ayahnya. Sehun hanya menurutinya, dia yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Menjadi korban pelecehan seksual ayahnya sendiri.

Sehun mengenakan celana pendek atau celana panjang. Sehun juga bermain kelereng dan mobil-mobilan. Dia bocah laki-laki pada umumnya. Dia memanjat pohon dan berkelahi. Potongan rambutnya pendek. Kulitnya seputih susu, tubuhnya kurus kering namun memiliki wajah cantik melebihi perempuan.

Sehun terheran, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah memberinya asupan lollipop lagi padahal Sehun sudah sangat merindu. Tapi ayahnya malah menyangkal. Katanya Sehun hanya mengada-ada. Ia tak merasa memberinya lollipop dari kemaluannya. Bahkan ketika Sehun menjelaskan bahwa ingatannya tentang kejadian demi kejadian waktu masih bayi, Ayahnya menghajar Sehun dengan sabuknya dan membenturkan kepala Sehun kedinding agar pikiran kotornya hilang. Ayahnya selalu menekankan Sehun mewarisi pikiran kotor itu dari ibunya yang lama mati. Itu adalah sifat yang ayah benci atas ibu.

Ayahnya menjambak keras rambut Sehun seraya berkata, "Ibumu itu pelacur, Untung ia mati! Kalau tidak aura mesum mu melebihi ibumu!"

Sehun ingin membela ibunya. Sebetulnya ayahnya lah yang mempunyai pikiran kotor dengan menuduh ibu tidur bersama banyak pria.

"Aku lebih siap kehilangan figure ayah ketimbang ibu!" Teriaknya.

Sehun menguak rahasia ayahnya yang sempat memfitnah bayi dalam kandungan ibu hasil perselingkuhan. Padahal dilihat dari manapun Sehun mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, Kris.

"Aku (bayi yang) bisa mengingat! tidak seperti bayi-bayi pada umumnya!" Sanggahnya.

Tangan Kris masih menggengam sabuk, matanya berkilat-kilat siap membenturkan kepala Sehun kapan saja.

Niat memberontak Sehun urung, ia berdiam diri disudut ruangan menunggu sang ayah tenang. Menunggunya agar bisa memberi lollipop seperti dulu berusia lima tahun. Namun Kris pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dengan harapan yang memudar. Ia merasa menjadi anak yang terlantar.

.

.

.

Sejak itu, Sehun berpaling kepada teman ayahnya, Kim Jongin. Sehun tak ingin lagi mencicipi lollipop dari teman laki-laki yang sebayanya. Produksi lollipop mereka tak banyak dan cepat habis. Dan setelahnya mereka menjauhi Sehun. Setiap kali Sehun mendekati teman-temannya yang sedang bermain lantas satu persatu meninggalkan Sehun.

"Dasar pelacur!"hardik teman sebayanya.

Dua orang lainnya bahkan mendorong tubuh kecil Sehun hingga terjatuh. "Menyingkir dari hadapan kami, atau kami menghajarmu!"

Belum cukup perlakuan kasar mereka, Chanyeol- ketua anak anak di sekolahnya meludahi Sehun tepat di wajahnya. "Gay jalang!"

Mereka sangat jahat padanya. Sehun berpikir mereka tak seperti teman ayahnya, Kim Jongin. Dia pria berusia 31 tahun. Setiap kali datang kerumahnya, Jongin memangku tubuh mungil Sehun dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kau namja yang manis Sehun. Namja yang baik" Bisik Jongin pada telinga Sehun. Kemudian mengarahkan kepala Sehun perlahan kebawah dan membiarkan Sehun berlama-lama mengemut lollipop disana.

Sehun senang mendengar desahan nafas Jongin dan menikmati gengaman yang mengencang pada rambutnya. Sehun merasa dimanjakan karna Jongin sukarela menunggu sampai ia puas menjilati lollipop. Sehun menyukai sensasi lollipop Jongin yang menderas pada mulutnya. Sehun sangat merindu sekarang karna sudah lama tak mendapatkan lollipop dari ayahnya, Kris.

.

.

.

Jongin tak pernah meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Ia justru datang ketika rumah sepi. Jongin selalu hadir pada saat-saat yang dibutuhkan. Memberinya banyak perhatian dan kasih sayang yang tak pernah Kris berikan pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu bermain atau memanjat pohon dengan mereka. Kau tidak perlu lagi mendengar kalimat kotor mereka yang membuat hatimu hancur berantakan." Hibur Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tak perlu memohon pada ayahmu untuk meminta lollipop. Kau tak perlu lagi kecewa dan ketakutan dibawah ancaman sabuk dalam gengaman Kris. Masih ada aku disampingmu."

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, ibuku benar. Aku anak yang kuat dengan atau tanpa figure ayah."

Sehun mengantungkan hidupnya pada Jongin. Ia tak butuh ayahnya yang meninggalkannya. Ia tak butuh pula teman-temannya yang rajin menghujat kata-kata kasar dan kotor. Ia hanya membutuhkan Jongin seorang. Hanya dia yang mengerti Sehun.

.

.

.

Ternyata pria dewasa lebih mampu berkhianat. Kebahagiaan adalah saudara kepahitan. Jongin tidak hanya ingin memberikan lollipop secara Cuma-Cuma pada Sehun. Ia menginginkan lebih dari itu, tubuh Sehun yang menginjak 12 tahun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ketika Sehun menikmati lollipop Jongin, pria berkulit tan itu meraba tubuh Sehun dibalik bungkusan bajunya. Sehun tak kuasa berbuat apa-apa. Sehun terlalu terhipnotis benda panjang yang memenuhi mulutnya. Akhirnya Sehun membiarkan peristiwa itu lewat begitu saja dan berjanji untuk melupakannya.

.

.

.

Namun hari demi hari Jongin semakin kurang ajar. Tidak hanya meraba tubuhnya saja, tapi juga dibalik celana pendek yang dikenakan Sehun.

Sehun mengingat lubang ibu, karna dari sanalah tubuh Sehun keluar.

"Kumohon cukup! Sudahi saja!" Sehun memasang wajah memelasnya.

Tapi ternyata Jongin bukan hanya meraba melainkan memasukan jarinya. Kembali Sehun memaafkan tindakan Jongin. Sehun berdo'a memohon maaf pada ibunya karna tak bisa memertahankan tubuhnya agar tetap suci tak terjamah oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

Hingga suatu hari Jongin merebahkan tubuh Sehun. Pancaran matanya tak seperti teman-teman sebayanya. Pancarannya begitu mirip ayahnya. Sehun memalingkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah.

"Lihat aku, Sehun!" Jongin memaksa agar Sehun menatap mata kelamnya.

Jongin mulai mencium kening Sehun, turun ke bibir, lalu dagu dan leher. "Aku menginginkanmu, dan kau miikku Sehun~ah!"

Jongin mengeluarkan lidahnya mengecap bagian tubuh turun ke dada yang membuat Sehun tidak mau. Ditepisnya kedua tangan itu, tapi kedua tangan Jongin malah memegang erat tangan Sehun yang berusaha memberontak. Dengan sekuat tenaga diempaskannya tubuh Sehun ke atas ranjang yang berselimut tipis.

Perasaan Sehun bagai di iris-iris. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Saat pria dewasa menelanjangi dengan paksa, melakukan hal yang sama sekali Sehun tak suka. Sampai bagian terbawahnya. Sehun diam saja. ia tak berani menolak, walaupun merasakan sakit luar biasa pada bagian bawahnya.

"Cinta bukan dari mata turun ke hati melainkan dari ranjang turun ke hati" Jongin mengeluarkan seringainya.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras menahan jerit. Kepala Sehun dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan. Apakah ini yang dirasakan ibunya ketika melahirkannya? Sesakit inikah ibu sampai kehilangan nafasnya satu demi satu. Jadi kebencian ini yang membuat ibu pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya?

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyembur deras dalam bagian bawahnya. Sehun mendadak jijik pada perutnya. Membayangkan dulu ia menghisap lollipop ayahnya, teman sebayanya dan yang tengah berada dalam bagian terdalam tubuh Sehun. Ia merasa sangat kotor.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Sehun terbangun lebih dulu dari Jongin. Sehun memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai. Ia berjalan tertatih selekas memakai pakaian lengkapnya. Ingin sekali ia mati. Dirinya merasa sangat kotor lebih dari sampah.

Perlahan tungkai kakinya meninggalkan rumah itu. Tak ada yang mengharapkan kehadirannya. Sehun sangat terpukul atas perlakuan ayahnya, teman sebayanya, dan teman ayahnya-Kim Jongin-.

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Sehun. Dia seorang laki-laki tapi tidak lemah daripada perempuan. Karena Sehun tak menghisap asi dari ibunya. Dia menghisap lollipop dibalik celana ayahnya. Dan Sehun menyedot habis lollipop ayahnya. Sehun hanya menurutinya, dia yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Menjadi korban pelecehan seksual ayahnya sendiri.

Dia pergi meninggalkan Sehun, membuatnya berpaling pada teman ayahnya, Kim Jongin. Pria berusia 31 tahun yang dianggapnya seperti sesosok ayah. Ternyata pria dewasa lebih mampu berkhianat. Kebahagiaan adalah saudara kepahitan. Jongin tidak hanya ingin memberikan lollipop secara Cuma-Cuma pada Sehun. Ia menginginkan lebih dari itu, tubuh Sehun yang menginjak 12 tahun beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

Sehun dinyatakan bersalah telah membuat laporan palsu atas kasus pemerkosaan tanpa adanya cukup bukti. Seharusnya Sehun mendekam dalam bui karena mencemarkan nama baik. Akan tetapi usianya yang tergolong anak-anak membuatnya terbebas dari hukum.

Apa kuasanya? Sehun hanyalah bocah berusia 12 tahun dibanding Jongin pria dewasa berumur 31 tahun yang bergelut dalam dunia politik. Tahun ini, Jongin bahkan maju menjadi kandidat Menteri Hukum Dan HAM .

Dilayar kaca Jongin mengobral janji palsu untuk mengangkat imagenya.  
>" KEKERASAN DAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL TERHADAP PEREMPUAN DAN ANAK-ANAK HARUS DIHENTIKAN! JERAT HUKUM TAK AKAN LEPAS BAGI SIAPAPUN YANG MELANGGARNYA."<p>

Sungguh sangat naïf. Beginikah kinerja publick figure di mata media? Berbanding terbalik dengan topeng kesehariannya.

Apa pedulinya?

Kini Sehun juga calon ibu dari janin yang kelak akan berubah menjadi seorang anak yang kuat dengan atau tanpa figure ayah.

.

.

.

He Wan't Me, He Got Me, Finally He Hurt Me!

FIN.

.

.

.

RainDay:

Sehun kecil mengalami pelecehan seksual ketika berusia lima tahun. Kejadian tersebut membuat dia lebih cepat dewasa dari anak-anak seumurnya. Sehun tak mengerti apa itu seks, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja. selebihnya ia tahu tindakan yang dilakukannya sangat salah. Namun gejolak hormone dalam dirinya yang menginginkan itu.

Para pejabat bukannya memberikan perlindungan terhadap anak-anak melainkan menjadi tokoh antagonis dalam kehidupan Sehun. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan sehun dan Ayahnya sendiri tak bisa diharapkan, melakukan pelecehan seksual setelahnya meninggalkan Sehun dan tak pernah kembali.

Ini FF kedua Rain mengenai pelecehan seksual terhadap anak.( Fic pertama berjudul It's My Turn To Cry) Bukankah kalian sering membaca ff rate M nyerempet Mpreng, apalagi yang dibawah umur.

Rain bukan hanya menuangkan imajinasi belaka, tetapi menuliskan sesuatu yang memiliki pesan moral untuk kalian. Rain kurang tertarik dengan plot yang PWP. Banyak adegan dewasa yang gak jelas, dan inti cerita mulai berakar kemana-mana. Yang gak penting diceritain dan yang penting gak diceritain.

Rain terlalu sibuk kuliah dan sulit mencari waktu luang membuat ff padahal ide selalu ada kapan saja & dimana saja. Rain meminta suara kalian. Pilih antara poin 1 dan 2 :

Imajinasi Rain selalu liar dan gak bisa berhenti bahkan saat ada dosen mengajar pun otak kepikiran ff baru mulu. Jika Rain membuat ff baru dengan multichip mungkin akan lama kelarnya. Untuk meminimalisir waktu, rain membuat ff dengan sedikit chapternya tapi dengan word yang panjang sekitar 5-15 k atau lebih per satu chap. Sangguhkah kalian membacanya?

Jika Rain jadikan imajinasi di kepala dalam satu oneshoot akan lebih efisien. Kalau berchapter lama update dan ide buntu di tengah jalan. Kalau langsung tamat Rain gak banyak utang ff sama kalian. Sanggupkah kalian membaca oneshoot Rain dengan word menggila sekitar 15-35 k atau lebih?

Rain meminta kalian memilih antara 1 dan 2. Demi kenyamanan kita semua. Rain gak perlu segan-segan lagi menulis ff baru dan kalian bisa menikmati hasil karya Rain. Adil bukan? Mohon partisipasinya. #bungkuk badan.

~ Sayonara chingudeul ~


End file.
